


Revenge is Thy Name

by Frozen_Fortune



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Fortune/pseuds/Frozen_Fortune
Summary: Shishi has become the target of an attack.





	Revenge is Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction <3

The day was sunny with just a few fat puffy clouds floating aimlessly about the crystal blue sky. A small shadowed figure ducked behind a tree to keep from being spotted by his prey. His breaths were shallow and fast, full of excitement and anticipation. He glanced around the big oak tree that provided his cover. 

There stood his prey, unsuspecting. Such easy prey. Out in the open without so much as a care about what was sneaking around a good distance behind him. Talking carelessly to his companion like nothing would ever try to attack them. He was wrong. This would be a mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life. That is, if he lived very long afterwards. Soon would be his demise.

The shadowed figure watched as his prey thoughtlessly flipped his long blue hair over his shoulder and gestured to his blonde friend. God how he hated that man with his hair. How he prized it so much and fussed over it. Everything had to be his way. If one strand of hair was out of place then everyone around him would be caught in Hell. The world could be under attack and all he would care about is if his hair was soft, silky, and beautiful. It always was, so why worry? Him and his ways would pay the ultimate price. He snuck closer. His prey still had yet to notice him.

Taking a deep breath, the shadowed figure switched his weapon between his hands. This was it, he was going to get his revenge on that pompous jerk and his arrogant ways. He leapt from the bushes and ran as fast as he could towards his prey, weapon in hand. He let out a battle cry as he raised his weapon and charged.

Shishi turned towards the sound of what could be called a shriek of rage. As he turned his head, he was hit in the face with something that exploded and left him literally drenched. With his hair matted against his face and his eyes filled with anger, he sharply turned towards his retreating attacker and screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Damn it Rinku! What have I told you about water balloons! Now my hair's a mess!" Shishi took off after Rinku in the hopes that he would catch and strangle the demon youth.

Suzuki let out an exasperated sigh. "I swear," he stated as he walked toward the house that they all shared, "Those two can't go a day without trying to pull something on the other." Before he was able to close the front door, he could still hear Shishi's screams of revenge at Rinku.


End file.
